framed
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: The Spice girls are framed for murders but a rival band are the true suspects. The girls are sentence to death of the real suspects are not caught in time. the only problem is that Melanie C is due in 3 weeks. will the girls get out of jail in time? NOTE: The Spice Girls do not belong to me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The shocking news

It started out a regular Friday of July of 2011 afternoon. We were watching tv, when suddenly E! News came on.

_**"Hello l'm Ryan Seacrest, here is the breaking E! News story. The Spice girls have been arrested," began Ryan.**_ We just sat there shocked with our mouths wide open.

_**"Let's go live to Reporter Daniel Spencer, where the cops are just taking the girls right now. Daniel?" It went to the reporter. **_

_**"Thanks Ryan. As you heard the one of the most famous 90's girl group The Spice Girls have been arrested for 1st degree murder. As you can see behind me here the cops are just now taking them to the jailhouse here in Waycross Georgia, home of the Ware County Gators." Said Daniel. **_We can see the cops putting handcuffs on the girls and the paparazzi are trying to get a comment from the girls. The girls wouldn't even look at the camera. We were all shocked.

_**"Daniel do you think the girls committed these murders?" asked Ryan. **_

_**"If you want my opinion Ryan. I have interviewed the girls before and they are very nice. It just doesn't seem like something they would do." Daniel said. **_

_**"What do you think the girls think about this?" Ryan asked. **_

_**"I really can't answer that question. I'm gonna try to get into the jailhouse and try to talk to one of the girls or one of their friends."Said Daniel. **_

_**"Ok Daniel we will come back to you in 3 hours." Said Ryan. **_

_**"Ok Ryan I'll be waiting." Said Daniel and it goes back to Ryan. **_

_**"Sad, sad. Well there you have it folks the Spice Girls. These murders happened 2 days ago," he began. **_

"They didn't do it! I was with them the whole day and night!" I said.

_**"I'm Ryan Seacrest and this is E! News." Said Ryan **_and the show ended. We all looked at each other.

"I can't believe they committed a crime. They have gone nuts!" said Christy.

"No they didn't! They are not like that! They would never do something like this!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"Oh shut up Janie! You know they did it!" yelled Christy.

"No they didn't! We know them too well! and plus one of them is my aunt!" I yelled.

"Lets go see them." Said Josh trying to calm us down. So we left the house.

"Wait when can you drive?" Josh asked me. "Aunt Mel taught me and for another birthday present she got me a car. It's just like hers only its white," I answered. So we got into the car and head toward the jailhouse to visit the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the 1 visit

We finally get to the jail house and we walked up to the guard.

"Who are you here to see?" She asked.

"Tara we are here to see 5 people you have brought in today. So here is $100. Go buy something nice." Said Josh and she takes the money and led us to the cell blocks. As we passed each of the girls, I started to shake and I started to get tears in my eyes. When we got to Melanie C, I broke down crying. I quickly turned my back to them; that way Melanie wouldn't see her niece crying.

"Angel, are you ok?" she asked.

"No offense Mel, but think about that. Her aunt is in jail and she's not use to seeing her family/friends behind bars. Unlike myself." Josh said. He rolls over to me and asked, "Will it be easier for you to talk to them, if they weren't in the cells?" I just shrugged.

"LET THEM OUT!" he yelled. Their cell doors open and they walked up to us. With my back away from the cell doors, I felt someone hugging me from behind. I turned around to see Melanie hugging me. I hugged her back and cried on her shoulder.

"Angel, do you want to talk?" She asked. I sniffled a little and nodded my head. We moved away from everyone else to talk.

"Now Angel, you know we didn't do it right?" She asked.

"Yeah I know. But, I just can't stand to see y'all in here." I answered.

"I know. But you got to be strong. You know I miss you, Tom and Scarlet right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Ok then. Can you please help prove we're innocent?" she asked with a smile.

"Ok Aunt Mel, I will." I answered with a smile. She smiles and hugs me.

"Thank you so much Angel." she said.

"Hey, what's family for?" I asked with a giggle as I hugged her back.

"You have a point there." she said with a chuckle. I smiled and nodded and hugged her back. Suddenly the new baby kicks.

"Ooo..!" she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. The baby just kicked is all." She said with a smile.

"Ok. I never got to ask you this yesterday. What's the new baby is gonna be?" I asked.

"Its gonna be a girl." She replied with a smile. Soon the guard came to us and told us that the visiting hour was over. I gave Melanie and the other girls one last hug and we left.


	3. Chapter 3

The Phone Call

It was later that night; I just got done listing to her new song 'Think About It' that just got released.

"I'm going to take a shower real quick." I said. So I went to take a shower. While I was in the shower and the phone rang arid Christy answers it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, this is a collect call from the Ware County Jail for Melanie Chisholm Would you like to accept the charges?" the operator asked.

"No." Christy said and she hangs up. Soon I got back from my shower and I walked into my room and asked, "Who was that?"

"It was someone from the jailhouse but I said we didn't want to accept the charges." Christy answered.

"CHRISTY THAT WAS AUNT MEL! THAT WAS; HOPEFULLY WASNT HER ONLY PHONE CALL!" I yelled. Soon Josh came in and asked, "What's going on in here?"

"Aunt Mel called and she hung up on her." I answered pointing at Christy.

"Janie, hand me your brushes." Josh said and I hand him my brushes and he starts to play them on Christy's head. Soon the phone rang again; I looked at the number and answered, "Hello... yes I'll accept the charges." Soon the operator connected me to the call.

"Angel? What happened?" Melanie asked.

"Sorry Aunt Mel, I was in the shower and Christy answered the phone and hung up on you." I answered.

"Its ok Angel." Melanie said. I smiled.

"Umm...Angel? What is that sound I hear in the back ground'?" Melanie asked.

"That Melanie is the sound of the back of the brush hitting the back of a human head!" Josh yelled loud enough for Melanie to hear him.

"Does that answer your question Aunt Mel?" I asked.

"Yeah. How's Scarlet doing?" Melanie asked.

"She's doing well. She's right here with me." I said and I put Scarlet on the phone.

"Mummy, I love you." Scarlet said. Melanie had tears in her eyes when she heard her little girl's voice.

"I love you too honey." Melanie said with tears in her eyes.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Scarlet asked.

"Angel? Can you tell Josh to take Scarlet out of the room for a little while?" Melanie asked. So I told Josh and he takes Scarlet out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Aunt Mel you miss Scarlet, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can't tell her about what's happening right now though." Melanie said, "She wouldn't understand."

"She will one day. It just takes time" I said. Suddenly I started to sing the chorus to her song Rock Me. _**'Here we go come on, come on! Rock me baby, Rock me better into the beat. You make me wanna throw my hands in the air, air, air! Rock me baby, rock me take me over come on lets go everybody throw your hands in the air, air, air! Stronger, deeper, music set me free. Beating, faster, music, remedy' **_I sang. Then I stopped and said, "Aunt Mel, stop getting your songs stu...ok never mind, don't stop getting your songs stuck in my head, I like them too much."

"Nice one Angel." She said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Rose said that line. But she used Michael instead." I said with a laugh.

"How did she use •t?" Melanie asked.

"She said 'hold me... Michael stop getting your songs stu...ok never mind don't stop getting your songs stuck in my head, I like them' which was in a movie we did." I answered. Melanie started to laugh.

"See I got you to laugh." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess you did." Melanie said.

"Aunt Mel, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead Angel." Melanie said.

"I miss you." I said.

"Awe Angel, I miss you too." She answered. Soon I started to hum her new song 'Think About it'

"Angel? What is that song you were humming?" Melanie asked.

"It was your new song 'Think About it', it's stuck in my head now." I said

"Did you see, the video to it yet?" Melanie asked.

"Aunt Mel, think about that. Did you forget I was there when you filmed it?" I said. She chuckled a little bit.

"Oh yeah. You have a point there Angel." She said. Soon my dad said I had to get off the phone.

"Aunt Mel, I got to go. My dad wants me to get off." I said.

"Ok Angel. Love you." Melanie said.

"I love you too Aunt. Mel." I said, "Bye. Tell the other girls I said bye too"

"Bye Angel and I will." She said. We hung up.


End file.
